Son of Perdition
by NightEpiphany
Summary: Harry James Potter: Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer-of-Voldemort, Man Who Cast Lucifer Back Into Perdition. Set after the end of Season four, Lucifer Rising, and after Deathly Hallows. ADOPTED BY ATHAETH. SEE INSIDE FOR NOTE AND MESSAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_10 years ago_

_London, Great Britain_

"Harry……."

A dark shadow crossed the battlefield, gliding across the churned mud and blood as though it weren't there. The raging battle stilled as the dark presence passed them, causing shivers of fear and dread to travel up the spines of all it slivered passed. It reached a dark haired figure and surrounded him.

"Harry……" The darkness crackled and became a silhouette before suddenly appearing as a human. It was male and was good-looking. But none of this was noticed once gazing into his eyes. They were dark pits and if you looked deep enough then you would see death and pain and fire. A dark humourless laugh broke free from his shapely lips. "Harry. Imagine seeing you here."

Harry James Potter glared at the man before him, his bright jade eyes hard and cold. Harry had changed in the last year since he had died and killed Voldemort. He was unrecognisable. He had suddenly had a late growth spurt, and although he wasn't as tall as most guys, he reached six foot in height. Harry had also put some muscle on due to intense training and the fact that it was necessary to survival. The scar on his forehead was still there, but his features had matured to match his age and his glasses also were gone. There was no potion to correct vision, which is why wizards still had need for glasses. But after Hermione's insistence, Harry had discovered that muggles were very far ahead of wizards and could correct vision problems with lasers. He was still in awe of the fact that he could see everything in sharp and perfect vision without his glasses.

"Lucifer." Harry spat. "Stopped by for afternoon tea before going back to your burning pit of a prison cell?"

The son of perdition smiled once again. "Harry, this world is mine. Tom Riddle raised me from the pit so I could rule over this world and in return I would make your kind great." Lucifer moved closer to Harry and continued in a seductive and lulling voice. "You see how the _muggles _fear you, how they would treat you if you were known to them. And where is GOD in all this? Nowhere! He would allow his greatest creation to be destroyed by those who can never possess what your people do!"

"The muggles simply don't understand what is happening. It is not their fault." Harry commented quietly but with no conviction. The muggles had sealed Briton off from the rest of the world. No one was allowed in or out. They thought that there was a major terrorist organisation at work that was causing the mayhem and destruction that had been started by Voldemort and was continued by Satan and his followers.

"Wizards are such fascinating creatures. You can't be possessed and you have control over the forces of nature without having to make a deal with your soul." Lucifer placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he was in thought. "And then there is you. You have the Hallows, given to your ancestors by Death himself. And now you are immortal. A side effect of bringing the three together." A hand quickly darted out and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling it upwards. On Harry's right ring finger a silver ring glinted, a pitch black stone gleaming from it was set in the middle surrounded by a ring of dark wood. The Hallows had combined as soon as Harry was in possession of all three of them. "They are tied to your soul, Harry Potter. Your now immortal soul."

Harry suddenly snapped his attention back to the figure in front of him. "Tom may have made a deal with you, but he is now dead. And burning in hell, I imagine. There is no way I will allow you to rule earth." He wretched his hand from the fallen angel's grip.

"There is nothing you can do Harry Potter. Riddle raised me and would have been the only one who could send me back. Thanks for killing him for me, by the way." Lucifer clapped his hands mockingly.

Harry stepped back from Lucifer, who smirked in victory. But his smirk died when Harry pulled out a knife and slit his wrist with it, allowing the blood to flow down the blade. "Harry, you can't die. You know that there is no escape for you. I'm going to enjoy torturing you, knowing that I could do it for eternity."

Harry smiled at Lucifer. "Tom raised you by opening the portal with his own blood. But you forget that he used _my _blood for his own resurrection, so it was _my _blood in his veins and _my _blood used to raise you from the pit."

Lucifer, shocked, stumbled backwards but was too slow. Harry leapt forward and plunged the knife deep into Lucifer's chest. He looked into Lucifer's eyes until a blinding light engulfed them both. A scream pierced the air and an explosion resounded around the battle churned field. As the bright light disappeared, everyone present could see Harry was still standing, barely, the silver knife gripped in his hand by his side, dripping blood.

_Present day_

_South Dakota _

"Dean……..he's coming Dean."

Dean glanced over at his baby brother as he kept muttering the same phrase over and over in his sleep. After the portal had opened that was to set Lucifer free, Dean had grabbed Sam had had got the hell out of there. There was no way they could win a face off against Lucifer. They had arrived at Bobby's two weeks ago, who they had called and told him what had happened. They had been there for two damn weeks, surrounded by every symbol of protection they could find and nothing had happened yet. They scoured the news everyday, but nothing out of the ordinary possessions or haunting had happened.

"Still having nightmares then?" Bobby asked Dean quietly, watching Sam toss and turn on the couch. "Look Dean, you need to speak to him. He hasn't got any better."

Dean sighed. "I know, but I don't know how. What can I possibly say to make him feel ok Bobby? 'I know you have caused the end of the world Sammy, but everything will be ok'."

Bobby moved forward and gave Dean a slap upside the head. "Don't say things like that, you idjit."

Dean was about to retort when a banging resounded around the room, causing Sam to jump off the couch and reach for a machete. He looked blearily around and swung out at two figures that suddenly appeared in the room next to where he was previously asleep. However, as soon as he saw who it was, he stopped mid-swing and carefully put the knife down.

Stood before the three hunters was Castiel, Dean's own guardian angel and pain in the ass. Slightly burned around the edges, the angel held up another man who they recognised as a beaten up Chuck. The prophet was being gripped tight by the angel and was bordering on unconsciousness. Castiel helped Chuck to sit on the sofa that Sam had previously occupied, before turning and observing his ward calmly.

"Cas! I thought you were a goner!" Dean exclaimed, shocked that the angel had appeared so suddenly.

"No." Castiel shook his head sadly. "Now that Lucifer has risen, the angels are too busy fighting each other as well as the attacking demons to both with what I am doing."

"The angels are fighting each other? Why?"

Castiel sighed, a staggeringly human trait he seemed to have picked up. "Some angels believe that we didn't do enough to stop Lucifer rising. Others think it is good, because he is our brother and should come before anything else, even humans. There are many divisions among my brothers and sisters."

"Why hasn't he done anything?" Sam asked the angel and shifted nervously when the angel looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Lucifer's rising was a secret, even to the demons. Most demons don't know that he has risen and believe he is still a myth – something they believe in but have never met. Lucifer has to gather power like any other demon. He doesn't have an army yet, but he is gathering one."

"Ok, so we have a while before he will try anything." Bobby looked relieved. "We should prepare."

"Yes, we must make plans for how we will cast Lucifer back in perdition." Castiel turned to the eldest hunter. "I must know – do you have a Black Bible?"

"What does it matter what colour the bible is?" Dean asked, before getting hit on the back of the head by Bobby.

"No you idjit. He means a certain book, not the colour of it."

"What is the Black Bible?" Same warily asked. "I've never heard of that translation."

"That doesn't surprise me. As great a hunter as your Daddy was, he was as stubborn as a mule and refused help most of the time." Bobby pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "Your Daddy kept you boys away from other hunters, so you never heard the legends and stories that get passed around."

"The Black Bible is only 10 years old and merely has four books. They were written by magic users in Britain." Castiel explained, only to be interrupted by Dean.

"What do you mean 'magic users'? Like witches and voodoo?"

"No. These magic users are born with the ability to connect to nature and manipulate it to their will. An innate gift they are born with. They have more power on Earth than even archangels because we are merely helpers and messengers of God with minimal powers to interfere. Born witches and wizards have the power, granted by God, to control their environment."

"I've heard of them, but never encountered one because they normally keep to themselves. There are greater numbers of them in Europe, but less in America because the original colonists feared and persecuted them." Bobby nodded when the angel looked over at him.

"The Black Bible is an account of when Lucifer last rose, in England, 10 years ago."

"10 years ago!?" Sam exclaimed. "Why didn't any of hear about it?"

"Other hunters hear stories about it, but you boys don't interact with other hunters." Bobby calmly explained. "Lucifer was set free from perdition but a wizard – a self proclaimed Dark Lord who wanted power and greatness for all magic users over ordinary humans."

Castiel continued where Bobby stopped. "The first book was written by a magical seer and explains how the Dark Lord came to power the first time and was defeated by an infant chosen by prophecy and fate. The second book is a first hand account of the second war and how this child once again defeated the Dark Lord. It explains the events that lead to this dark wizard using magic to open a portal into the pit. The third is about Lucifer gathering power and how he was finally sent back to perdition."

"I can't believe we didn't know about this." Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation. "Wait, you said there were four books. What is in last?"

Castiel observed the hunters before him. "It is a short account written by the man who exiled Lucifer and sent him back to hell."

"He survived that?" Sam looked hopefully at his older brother. "We have to find him and get his help!"

Chuck finally looked up, although he still appeared slightly dazed. "Of course he survived, although sometimes he wishes he didn't."

Dean looked at the prophet of God sharply. "What do you know about him? I thought you only saw about us?"

Chuck groaned and clutched his head. "It was just about you. But now that the archangels are busy, I see much more. My head feels like it is about to explode!"

"I did not know, but it was decided that Chuck should only see you two and write about you." Castiel calmly explained. "But they are no longer blocking what he sees."

"So you can see this guy? You know where he is?" Sam asked the prophet eagerly.

"I can see so much. It is painful – you have no idea what his life is like. There is so much death and pain and it doesn't _stop!_" Chuck rubbed his eyes and sighed once again. "He can never die." Chuck whispered so quietly that Dean almost missed it.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked incredulously. "He can't die? What the hell?" Dean turned to look at Castiel questioningly.

"It is true. He is immortal thanks to a gift from Death himself to his family's ancestors."

"So he would be willing to help us." Sam continued when his brother looked at him questioningly. "Well if Lucifer walks the Earth and this guy is immortal, then he wouldn't be able to escape. He would literally be in hell on Earth for all eternity."

"So where can we find him?" Dean paced the room anxiously, watched by everyone else in silence. "I mean, Chuck, you can see him. So can you find him?"

"You don't need some prophet to find him, you idjit." Bobby aimed another smack to Dean's head, but the younger hunter managed to dodge this one. "Hunters know about him, but most are too afraid to meet the man who is immortal and had the power to banish Lucifer. He owns a bar that is renowned for being rowdy – even the most hardcore hunters stay away from it." Bobby hesitated for a moment before deciding to continue. "In fact, your Daddy was the only hunter that I knew that had met the man in person, not just contacted him on the phone for hard to find information."

"Dad met him?" Sam asked incredulously. "Why did he never mention it?"

Bobby shrugged. "Your Dad wanted to keep you both away from other hunters, so he would hardly bring you with him to meet the man who stopped the apocalypse and has since become one of the most hardcore hunters known."

"He is not only a 'hardcore hunter'." Castiel unemotionally commented. "He is the most powerful wizard on the planet. Whilst he was powerful in his own magic, he has since developed other gifts that are linked to his immortality. He is the most powerful being to freely walk the Earth."

Dean looked between the eldest hunter and the angel. "So, when do we leave?"

_Idaho_

Harry James Potter had changed little since he had sent Satan back to his pit – the only major difference was that he looked older. Not that Harry was about to celebrate. When he was younger, Harry hated being smaller and looking younger when in comparison to his peers. Now though, he was almost 29 but still only looked about 24. He had continued to age after defeating Lucifer, but it had slowed as time went on. Harry supposed that it as because of his immortality due to the Hallows.

Harry had stayed in England, helping to rebuild and re-establish the government, but he had grown restless and wanted more from life. He had dated Ginny for a while, but they drifted and soon realised that they were more comfortable around each other as siblings than in a relationship. Ginny was now happily married to a muggleborn wizard and was soon expecting her first child.

Smiling as he thought about his pseudo-family, his thoughts moved to those closest to him. When Harry had researched into Lucifer and how to defeat him, he had stumbled across information about the supernatural and how there were groups of muggles dealing with it all across the world. In search of adventure, Harry had packed up, sold his house and moved across the pond. He had been here 8 years and had yet to look back.

Once he had told those closest to him that he was moving to become a hunter and to help those in need, he was shocked when they insisted on coming with him. Ron and Hermione had dated for years before finally getting married, although they decided not to have children for a few more years yet, much to Molly Weasley's annoyance. His little godson, Teddy, was now with him, although he wasn't so little anymore. Now at 11, Teddy was fun and outgoing. He had his father's features when he wasn't morphing his appearance, but he had his mother's bubby personality. Of course, where Teddy went, so did his grandmother. Andromeda was a godsend to Harry, and he looked to her like a mother figure that he never had.

A strange and unexpected addition to his surrogate family was Draco Malfoy. After the final battle with Voldemort, Harry had testified on Draco's behalf. Although Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban and Narcissa moved to France, Draco had stayed to prove himself. Harry had become closer to Draco during the time that they were searching for ways to banish Lucifer. Even more strange and unexpected was Draco falling for Luna and them getting married a few months ago.

Right now, Harry was cleaning down the bar in the pub he owned and ran. After a year or two of wandering, Harry settled down in Idaho and opened a bar. The few Hunters that he had met on his travels often called him for information about the supernatural, and in time his bar had become a place for only the most dedicated and hardcore hunters. Harry knew that there were legends about him among the Hunting community, but he chose to ignore these and continue on with his life.

As the evening wore on, Harry's mood changed. For the last few hours since he had opened the bar, there was a constant tingle at the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that something was getting closer. Sighing, he picked the tray of drinks up off the bar and headed to a booth at the back of the bar where his family was sat. He deftly ducked around the bar's patrons and set the drinks down with a smile. As soon as the last drink hit the surface of the table, the tingle became an insistent scratch. He spun around and came face to face with a group of people that had entered the bar moments before.

One of the younger men – quite good-looking, Harry absently thought – looked straight at Draco, mistakenly thinking him the owner of the bar. In a rough voice, he said "We would like to talk to you. There is something….delicate we have to discuss. And very important."

Draco arched an eyebrow at them, before glancing at Harry. These men screamed Hunters, but they had never been to the bar before. Receiving a minute nod from Harry, he smirked and commented "About what, pray tell?"

The first man looked at the eldest member of their group, who reached into a pocket and pulled out pendant on a leather cord. Draco looked closely at the pendant, which was an Arthurian protection charm. Draco recognised it as the pendant that accompanied the Black Bible, designed so that those who knew the truth could identify each other.

"So you've read the Bible. What has that got to do with me? Its Harry you should speak to."

The man at the side of the group, who was tall with shaggy hair, stepped forward eagerly. "Harry? The man who sent Satan back to the pit 10 years ago?"

"Yes, that would be him." Draco looked over the group one last time before downing his drink and nodding to Harry. "You should come in the back with me. Then you can talk to him in private."

Harry watched as Draco led the group into the private room at the back of the bar. He had been talked about and watched many times by Hunters, but that was just annoying hero worship that he had learnt to ignore. These guys were something different. Harry sighed as he got a tray full of beers that he had spiked with holy water. He dreaded to think what the group was here for, but he couldn't turn them away and ignore it. He had to know.

Dean sat back on one of the leather chairs that were in the private room of the bar. Bobby sat on one side of him and Sammy the other. Chuck was slouched in his chair next to Bobby, clutching his head and quietly muttering to himself. Castiel had chosen to stand silently behind Dean's chair. It was slightly off-putting, but before he could comment, the door opened and a figure entered.

Dean watched the man that entered set down a tray of beers onto the table. It was the same guy that had been serving drinks to the blond that he had talked to when they had first entered. This guy, who he thought was a barman, had dark hair and the most piercing green eyes Dean had ever seen. But he had an air about him that radiated power and strength.

Dean soon found himself shocked when the supposed barman sat down in the chair opposite them and took a swig of beer. "So, what can we do for you?"

"Erm, we're waiting to see Harry. So, if you could go and get him……." Dean said, ignoring Sam tugging on his sleeve and trying to get his attention.

"Oh?" The man raised and eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorry you think that I can't help you. Maybe Draco could help?" He turned to the blond that had re-entered the room. "Isn't that right Draco?"

Draco looked at the smirk on the man's face and shook his head. "Stop playing games, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gaped at the man. "You're Harry?! Why didn't you say so? I'm, err, sorry that I said you couldn't help and, erm, thinking you were the waiter."

Harry mock saluted them with his beer. "It's ok. It's better than the worship I get most of the time. So, which one of you wants to explain why there are three hunters, a prophet and an angel in my bar?"

"You know that he's an angel? How?" Bobby demanded.

Harry turned toward the standing figure behind the hunter. "I can feel what you are." He closed his eyes and raised his right hand. Shadowy wings appeared behind the angel and slowly disappeared again. "When you have been around this kind of thing for long enough, you pick up a few things. It is a pleasure to meet you, Castiel."

The angel nodded to the immortal before him. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I have never met such a powerful being outside my own brothers and sisters."

Harry shrugged and looked uncaring. "Power isn't everything."

"Dude, how can you say that? You're immortal!" Dean exclaimed. "No matter what you do, you will never die. You can do anything you want!"

Dean jumped back in his seat when Harry leaned forward and slammed his beer hard onto the table. "You think I want to be like this?" he hissed dangerously, causing tingles to run up the hunter's spine. "I am going to have to watch those around me – everyone I love – grow old and die! I'm stuck on this shithole for all eternity."

"Dean." Sam warned. "Please don't take offense about what he said. Dean tends to say things without engaging his brain. We are all just really tired and edgy."

Harry continued to glare icily at Dean, who sunk further and further into his seat. Draco sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. He leaned down and quietly spoke to him so that none of the others could hear him. Harry shook his head and said something sharply back. Draco hesitated for a minute before nodding and quickly leaving the room, watched nervously by the hunters present. No one wanted to be in a room with an angry Harry.

"I accept the apology." Harry's tone was still cool but the angry edge was gone. Dean couldn't help but watch the younger man in front of him. He only looked to be in his early twenties but his piercing green eyes held veiled emotion. Dean was good at reading people – it came with the job. But if he hadn't been a hunter so long, Harry would seem like he was emotionless and void of human emotion.

"Harry, what do you need?" The entire group turned towards the doorway, the hunters automatically reaching for their weapons. They relaxed when Harry stood and greeted the older woman, although they were confused by the bow he gave to her. The woman had elegant and aristocratic features and an air of authority about her.

"Andromeda, these are hunters, a prophet and an angel. They say they have something to tell us that is important." Harry waved a hand in the group's general direction, his eyes never leaving the older woman's face.

"Hmmm." Andromeda looked over the group, her gaze sharp and calculating. Her stare paused on Dean for a moment and she looked him up and down. "What are they here for? It's the early hours of the morning. And to be honest, they don't seem like the typical group we get looking for tips on hunts."

"That would be why we are talking to them now." Draco re-entered the room and got a glare for his sarcasm. Andromeda moved faster than her age would appear to allow and smacked him upside the head.

"There is no need for that sarcasm. Show some respect for you aunt. She gives a mean smack when she is in a bad mood." Dean couldn't help but stare as Harry's features lightened when he was joking with Draco.

"Whatever." Draco smoothed his hair back down. "Ron told me to tell you that we are closing up and the last of the customers have left." Draco looked once again at the seated group. "Oh, and he said that there was no chance in hell he is going to deal with anymore hunters this late at night after the day he has had."

"Ok, no problem." Harry turned back to the group. "This is a small town, so there is only one motel. I know the owner and he is a nice guy. He doesn't ask too many questions – he is used to the hunters passing through that come here."

"We really need to talk to you though." Sam stood and said desperately. "It is really important!"

Harry looked up and down Sam's tall height. "Look, whatever you came here to tell me can wait until tomorrow. Right now, I need to speak to a few hunters and sort some things out." Harry nodded to Castiel and gave Chuck one last look before sweeping out of the room.

"Great, an immortal diva. Just what we need." Dean muttered sarcastically, but he was still heard by Andromeda.

"You cannot possibly contemplate what Harry has to go through! What he has already been through!" She hissed dangerously, he dark eyes flashing. "Harry has died so many times and every time he hopes to never wake up again. He may never say it, but I know what he is thinking. The thought of the people he would leave behind is the only thing that keeps him going!"

Draco pulled Andromeda into a tight embrace as tear began rolling down her anger-flushed cheeks. "The thing is…. we all quietly dread what he would do once we are all gone." Draco said quietly.

"You can come around tomorrow afternoon and we can talk about what you think is so important." Draco gave them one last nod and gently pulled his still sobbing aunt out of the room, leaving three hunters, one prophet and an angel in confusion behind him.

_Oak's Motel_

When Dean woke up the next day, he could see that it was past morning by the amount of light that was streaming in through the partially closed curtains. It didn't surprise him when he rolled over and saw on the bedside clock that it was midday. They had spent over an hour drawing salt lines and any seals of protection that they could think of in the two rooms they were staying in. Once Dean's head had hit the pillow, he was dead to the world.

Pulling himself off the bed and making his way to the bathroom for a shower, Dean couldn't help but think of Harry. He an enigma and it frustrated Dean no end that he couldn't figure out even the tiniest details of the dark haired man. This afternoon, Dean was determined to get at least some information on the man who had cast Lucifer back into hell.

Once he was done in the shower and had got dressed, Sam was just out of bed and was staggering around the room. Dean looked at him in concern. Sammy would never admit to him that he had really intense nightmares about Lucifer's rising. Just like Dean would never admit to him that he still had vivid dreams about his time in hell. Only this time, the dreams had shifted from his own torture to himself torturing others. And him enjoying the feeling.

Dean shivered and then looked up as Castiel suddenly appeared in their room. "I have got the directions to Harry's home from the owner of this motel."

"Ok, so we should pack up and clean all the protections lines and symbols up. Sammy, could you do that and tell Bobby to do the same?" Receiving Sam's nod, Dean exited the room and called back as he left, "I'm gonna go and check us out."

_Black Mansion_

Harry felt the wards around his house tingle in the early afternoon. He sighed and put the book back into its place on one of the dark wooden bookcases. He had spent most of the day in his study, trying to research information for a hunter that had contacted him a few days before. He was frustrated because he kept coming up short. There was little information about the type of ghost that the hunter had said he was hunting. The books Harry had in his own study were hard to find and obscure. Harry was annoyed that he now had to search his expansive library to find the information, which would take him some time to do.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Harry felt the wards that he had personally established around the property and identified the five souls that had just entered his hallway. Although he could tell that they weren't demons, the feel of them was only adding fuel to his frustration. He could immediately identify Castiel's angelic presence, Bobby's strong and constant soul and the prophet's fluctuating presence as visions bombarded him. The youngest hunter, Sam, had a strong, shining soul, but it had a taint clinging to the edges that hovered like a dark cloud. Harry could tell that it had been stronger, but was slowly loosening its grip from the young hunter and soon would be gone. Harry had a few theories on how it had got there in the first place, but all seemed as incredulous as the last.

The soul that confused him most was Dean's. It was one of the strongest Harry had ever encountered, yet was riddled with contradictions. There was dark veins running through it, but these were merely shadows. The rest of his soul was unusually pure, as though he had never done something wrong in his life. Hunters' souls normally had some kind of taint that they gained in their line of work. Harry had never seen anything like it before, and he could feel the soul of everyone he encountered thanks to being master of the Hallows.

Dean stood in the hallway of Harry's house and couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't anything at all like what he had been expecting. The house was a huge manor house, with a long driveway and large glinting windows. There were subtle protective symbols all over the house that one would have to know what they were looking for to be able to find them. The gates at the entrance of the property had a wrought iron intricate design that Sam had pointed out was a complex devils trap. And the paving was another, more archaic protective design. There were even smaller details that the hunters wouldn't have noticed but for Castiel pointing them out. Like the fountain. Castiel had pointed out that there was a cross just above the spout that all the water had to touch. He told them that he could feel the power in cross and could identify it as a sacred cross – a cross that had personally been blessed by the Pope. He also told them that there were tubes of salt concealed in the walls and in the doorway as they passed into the hallway.

Dean, whilst overwhelmed by their surroundings, also felt reassured. Nothing evil or demonic could get with a mile of Harry's home and it allowed him to relax in a way that he had not been able to in a long time. Looking at his companions, he could see that they were feeling the same way. Chuck looked even better than any of them.

"Yeah, I feel great." He answered when Dean asked him if he was ok. "Its like the visions are still there, but they are shadows that I have control of. They aren't just popping up in my mind."

"Where is everyone?" Sam looked around nervously. "They now we are stopping by today."

"I have no idea, man." Dean looked around the marble floored and wooden panelled room. He spotted a set of double door on the left hand side that were slightly ajar and headed in that direction. The others followed him closely, Sam mildly protesting that they shouldn't invade without permission.

Upon entering the room, Sam fell silent, his protests dying at the sight that met them. They found themselves in a large library that was split over two levels. There was a large fireplace on one side with tables and comfy chairs. There was a staircase that led up to the higher floor on the other side of the room, and the group could see the bookcases on the next floor set slightly back from the balcony. Everything was decorated in dark blues and burnished bronze.

"Dean." Sam drew his brother's attention away from the room and towards the tables that he had merely glanced at. Sat at one of them was a kid, maybe 10 or 11 years old. He had his head bent over a notebook and was carefully writing away. Spread in front of him was a few books. They could see that he had dark brown hair that fell slightly forward as he looked between the books in front of him. Having heard Sam's voice, the kid looked up and they saw he had bright amber coloured eyes that were narrowed in concentration but danced with mischief.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked when they all stood there for a few moments without saying anything. "I mean, is there a reason you are wandering around our house?"

"Erm, yes." Bobby was pulled out of his surprise. "We are looking for Harry. He told us to stop by today so we can talk to him."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" The kid got up and closed the books. "You guys are hunters?" Receiving a nod, he grinned at them. "We normally don't get that many here. In fact, it has been years since a hunter has been allowed to come here and not the bar."

"You know about hunting?" Dean could see the emotion in his younger brother's eyes as he asked the question. Sam had never really gotten over his desire to be normal and Dean knew he wished that he had a normal childhood.

"I know about it in theory. But I'm never allowed to go on a hunt when any of my family does." The kid gave a glare at that.

"Your family is just trying to protect you." Sam told the kid quietly. "Erm, do you think we could talk to Harry?"

The kid looked at them all for a second before nodding. "Sure. Dad should be in his study, doing some research on some supernatural activity. Ghosts, I think." The kid stepped around them all and quietly left the room.

"Hang on." Bobby said gruffly. "Did that kid just refer to Harry as 'Dad'?"

"Yeah." Dean shook his head. "Harry isn't that old and the kid looked at least 10. He must have knocked some chick up when he was a teenager." Dean grinned at the thought, amused.

"At least now we can understand his reaction." Everyone turned to look at Castiel, as it was the first time the angel had spoken since they had arrived at the house. Seeing everyone's confused expressions, the angel elaborated. "He had such a strong reaction when discussing his own immortality. He knows that he must watch his son age before him and one day die, knowing there is nothing he can do and that he will outlive his grandchildren and all the other generations after."

"Damn. I never even considered that." Dean looked down, his mind whirling with thought. It did nothing to abate his frustration, however, because it merely added to the growing list of questions that Dean had. He didn't even know why he was so determined to find out information about Harry. It must just be that he was curious – after all, Harry had stopped the last apocalypse and now they were faced with the same situation. Dean tried to believe that, but found he could, even though he couldn't work out why.

"Dad is in the drawing room with everyone and told me to bring you there." Dean jumped when at the sound of the voice behind him. He calmed himself and turned slowly to find the kid stood there, looking expectantly at him. Shaking himself for his foolishness and lack of concentration, Dean followed the others as they trailed behind the kid. They were lead across the hallway and through another set of doors.

This room was just as elegant as the library, but none of the groups focus was on the room and its furnishing. Sat on the chairs was a group of people, Draco and Andromeda they recognised from the previous night. Harry was stood in front of the fire, leaning on the mantle, but he walked forward as they entered the room.

"Thank you for coming." Harry was polite but emotionless. "Allow me to introduce my family. Andromeda and Draco you met last night. Next to Draco is his wife, Luna." Dean turned and saw a blond haired woman. She had a delicate face and the brightest eyes that Dean had ever seen. She had looked dazed and dreamlike when they had entered, but now her gaze was quick and sharp. "And this is Hermione and her husband, Ron." Moving his gaze quickly from Luna's brilliant orbs, he saw a brown and curly haired woman sat next to red-haired man. Dean nodded to them politely. "And you have already met my son, Theodore. Or Teddy, for short. Who at this moment should be doing his homework." Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Teddy.

"But Dad" Teddy protested. "You know that I read a lot of books and could help you! You never let me help you hunt!"

"I blame your Aunt Hermione for encouraging and allowing you to spend way too much time in the library." Harry continued with his parental glare. Dean was suddenly reminded of his mother when he was young, just before she died. Dean would try the very same puppy dog eyes that Teddy was trying, but they worked on his mother. Teddy seemed to be out of luck as well. "No. Go and finish your homework."

Teddy's gaze flicked to Andromeda, who looked at him just as sternly, before huffing and leaving the room. Harry watched him go, a strange expression on his face, before he uncrossed his arms. "My apologies. He can be stubborn and headstrong when he wants to be. Traits from his mother no doubt." Harry sent a playful look towards Andromeda who glared at, confusing the group who had no idea what was going on.

"Erm, well." Sam looked to Bobby for a moment before saying. "Well, we should introduce ourselves as well." Harry nodded and indicated that they should sit down, so they all crammed themselves onto a sofa. Only Castiel and Harry chose to remain standing.

"You have no need to introduce yourselves." Luna turned her bright eyes towards the group and they seemed to pierce them to the depth of their souls. "You are Castiel, and angel of the Lord. Robert Singer, a hunter for many years who also runs a salvage yard. Chuck Shurley, God's new prophet and a writer who goes under the name Carver Edlund. And you two are Dean and Samuel Winchester."

"How do you know our names?" Dean demanded.

"My wife is a seer. But unlike Chuck, she cannot see everything. She has a different kind of gift." Draco explained, holding Luna's hand tight. "She will be sent random visions, normally with no context and they appear as riddles. Recently, however, it has been difficult for her to connect with her gift because of the massive increase of supernatural activity. It would be impossible for her to see it all. Chuck is receiving divine visions, because he was chosen as a prophet."

"Hang on." Hermione sat forward and looked at the Winchesters eagerly. Dean was strongly reminded of Sam when he found some new information whilst they were researching for a case. "You're the Winchester boys. John's sons."

Dean's heart leapt into his throat. "You met our Dad?" He managed to force out of his tight throat.

"John came here about five years ago, asking for information on a certain demon. The trail he had been following for years suddenly went cold and he couldn't find another way." Harry calmly explained. "I found the information for him and picked the trail back up. He left after a few days. I'm sorry to hear about his death. We only found out about a year ago through the hunter's grapevine. He was a good man." Harry seemed sincere in his condolences.

"Thanks. He was….he was killed by the demon." Sam stuttered, rubbing his hand nervously together. "But Dean, he wasted the bastard."

Harry turned a surprised gaze to Dean. "Really? You must be a good hunter. Even using the colt that John told me about, or any of the other various items designed to kill demons, killing a General of the demonic army would be difficult. I'm impressed." Dean turned away from Harry's gaze for a moment as he flushed red. He had no idea why he was reacting such a way to Harry's praise. It's because he sent Satan back to hell, he thought fervently to himself as he squashed a nasty little voice at the back of his mind before it could even get a malicious word out.

"We have come because we know that the account in the Black Bible is true. We know that Lucifer rose 10 years ago and that you sent him back to perdition. We do not, however, now how." Castiel made a point of getting straight to the crux of the why they were there. "The magical community has been difficult for angels to observe anyway, but Voldemort made it so we could not observe him raising Lucifer or any of his actions after."

"You didn't know because Lucifer was set free by a magical gateway into hell being opened." Harry leant back against the mantle. "There are gateways all over the world, as you know. But each one has a specific way of being opened. The one in England was sealed by wizards, so need magic to be opened. Voldemort used magic and set Lucifer free. However, none of use new until Lucifer started raising an army." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The ordinary people – those without magic- had no clue what was going on. They thought that it was a radical terrorist group and they closed the borders. Nothing in and nothing out."

"You sent Lucifer back to hell because Voldemort used your blood to regain a new body, so in essence he used your blood to open the gateway." Sam looked at the dark haired man, who opened his eyes again and looked hard at Sam before nodding. "So, it was a one time thing that you sent Lucifer back to hell? You wouldn't be able to do it again."

"Why are you asking such things?" Andromeda demanded, worry evident on her face.

"The demons have broken the seals." Castiel said bluntly.

"When the seals are breaking, it means that the war is truly being prepared for. When he was raised in England, it was spontaneous that he managed to escape. Normally he is too powerful to be bale to get through the gateway." Harry explained. "Breaking the seals is a sure way of him escaping. Unless new seals are created by God, then Lucifer can't be locked away in the pit. He must be fought and killed by the breaker of the first seal."

"But if seals are being broken, doesn't that mean that we are facing a demonic war?" Draco locked his gaze with Harry.

"The last seal is near impossible to break." Harry shrugged. "You need a very powerful psychic to be able to kill the first corrupted human that turned into a demon. But the psychic would have to be a latent psychic – if they had access to all of their powers, then they would be able to sense what Lucifer was doing. It is rare that psychics with that amount of power never come into their gift. And no human, unless they were being controlled, would willingly cause the end of the world."

Sam stood suddenly, a devastated and guilty look across his features. Harry stared at him for a moment in surprise, before he strode towards him. "What have you done?" He demanded in a hard voice.

"The last……the last seal was broken." Sam whispered. He flinched when Harry looked at him with a completely dumbfounded expression, but Sam could see the intense anger in his eyes. He stumbled back as Harry continued to stare at him, only to be grabbed by Dean, who steadied him and protectively placed himself in front of his younger brother.

"What does that mean?" Andromeda had also stood and was looking bewildered and anxiously between Harry and the Winchester brothers.

"You know what it means." Castiel said calmly.

"Say it!" Harry hissed, surprising the hunters. "I want you to be honest and look me in the eye when you say it. I have to know that it is truth." Harry glared at them and shouted when no one said anything. "Tell me what is happening. Say it!"

Dean stared into the emerald eyes. He could so much emotion fighting in the green depths. On the surface there was cold rage and anger but underneath Dean could see deep fear. Fear not for himself, but for those who were surrounding him – his family. And unfathomable terror for his son. Harry's features calmed as he managed to pull his emotions back and get a rein on them. He looked hard at Dean and whispered, "Please. Say it." It was the begging and desperate edge that caused Dean to look straight at him and answer.

"The Apocalyse."


	3. NOTE

Hi everyone.

It has been so long since I have wrote anything for this, that I've really lost any kind of inspiration that I have for it. My university work is really heavy and I can't concentrate on anything else.

I could not, however, just abandon this story. So, it is up for adoption to the right author.

PM me by Friday 3rd December 2010 and let me know if you are interested. I'll have a look over any authors that do want to take it over and make a decision. I'll PM anyone back by Sunday and let you know who I have chosen.

Thanks guys.


	4. NOTE 2

Hey Guys.

So, after much deliberating, I have decided to allow Athaeth to continue on with my story. We have had a long conversation about what is to be done with the story in terms of characters, direction that it will take etc.

We both decided that Athaeth would change the story around quite a bit so that they can take it in the direction that they want. I will no longer have any kind of input in the story and I am happy with whatever Athaeth will do with the story.

Athaeth wrote a quick paragraph:

_Hi everyone._

_As it has already been said, I will be taking this story over. I had a hard think about it and have decided to edit it quite a bit. This will allow me to take the story in the direction that I want, whilst being able to use and expand the characters that I choose._

_I will be spending a lot of time planning where I want to go with this story, so I will not be posting the newly edited version until Christmas at the earliest. _

_I know that the original author supports whatever plans I have and whatever direction I take this story in._

_I look forward to working on this story and hope you will all be happy with what I produce._

_Athaeth_


End file.
